Moi pour seule compagnie
by Pheneatis et Saria
Summary: Une fic toute drama composée par moi et Saria!! Lorsque Ginny revient chez elle après une semaine passée chez un ami, qui sait ce qu'elle trouvera...


_Allo!! Voici une petite composition provenant de nos deux petites têtes à moi et Saria. C'est une fic drama, bien entendu, et c'est conseillé de la lire sur une tit fond de musique triste! lol! ^^ Donc, on a écrit ça sur Msn, un chapitre chacun, et puis on alternait. Bon, c'est à peu près tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira!!!_

**Disclaimer:** Bah non, on est ni l'une ni l'autre Jk.Rowling. Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on serait ici on serait elle? Et non, on serait en train de se faire bronzer sous le soleil des tropiques! ^^ Alors on ne fait pas d'argent avec tout cela (Sniff sniff) et les persos ne nous appartienne pas. C'est assez clair? lol!   


**Moi pour seule compagnie**   
**** ****

C'était un après-midi du mois d'août. Je rentrais à la maison après une semaine passée chez un ami. La maison semblait plus vide qu'à l'habitude, elle semblait silencieuse. 

Trop silencieuse à mon goût. Cette maison qui était habituellement si pleine de bruits tous plus étranges les uns que les autres ne devrait pas être si calme. 

Je m'avançai vers la porte avec espoir d'y trouver ma famille au grand complet, en discussion dans la cuisine. Mais, au lieu de cela, j'y découvris une maison vide, trop vide. 

Il devait s'être passé quelque chose, et une partie de moi me disait à ce moment que cette chose ne présageait certainement rien de bon. Sinon, pourquoi toute ma famille au complet aurait déserté notre milieu familial. 

Tout était désert, un bruit venant de l'étage me fit sursauter. Je me précipitai, guidée par le bruit qui provenait de la chambre de mon frère. 

Je poussai timidement la porte, quelque peu effrayée par la vue qui pourrait s'offrir à moi. Tout était si silencieux. C'était tout simplement impossible. Oh, mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit? 

Ce qui je vis alors me glaça jusqu'aux os. Mon frère, mon frère sur qui j'avais toujours compté, mon frère qui s'occupait si peu de moi était couché par terre. La couleur orange des murs et du lit de sa chambre donnait à la pièce un aspect miteux. Figée d'horreur, je restai debout à l'entrée de sa chambre, ne me posant qu'une seule question " Que s'est-il passé ? " 

Pourquoi était-il allongé sur le sol, agonisant? Pourquoi était-il seul? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Une vague sensation de vertige s'empara de moi. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, sûrement pas maintenant, si jeune. Je devais faire quelque chose. 

Cette sensation devenue beaucoup trop forte me fit tomber sur le sol couvert de sang. Incapable de me relever, je marchai à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui. Il était couché sur le dos, essayant de respirer. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses yeux changèrent et semblaient vouloir dire " Pars! ". Je voyais ainsi mon frère suffoquant et moi incapable de l'aider. 

C'en était trop. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, nettoyant le sang qui s'était amassé là lorsque j'étais tombée. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, comme ça, devant moi, sans rien essayé. Peu importe qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, ou du moins ne me l'avait jamais démontré, il était important pour moi, je m'en rendais compte en ce moment. 

Je pris sa tête avec délicatesse pour ne pas briser son cou déjà blessé, je couchai sa tête sur mes genoux et essayai de le réconforter tout en regardant l'état de la pièce. Elle était sans dessus dessous. Un vrai bordel. Mon frère Ron émit une sorte de râle, sa gorge peu profondément tranchée l'empêchant de me parler. 

Il me regardait de ses yeux qui se vidaient peu à peu de leurs émotions, de leur vie. Il semblait si vulnérable, si faible, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. J'étais dans un état lamentable, tous mes membres tremblaient. Je me dis que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, oui, un simple cauchemar duquel je m'éveillerais bientôt. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Ron ne pouvait pas me laisser avec moi pour seule compagnie. 

Mes larmes tombèrent sur le visage mat de Ron. Ses yeux semblaient se fermer, mais je l'empêchais de me quitter. Lorsqu'une seconde larme tomba sur sa joue, il voulut faire un mouvement pour me consoler, mais la douleur l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Il resta là à me regarder d'un air désolé. J'aurais voulu hurler ma rage de voir mon frère à l'article de la mort. Je tremblais avec violence, Ron essaya de parler, mais dû se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour me dire ces mots qui me hanteront toujours. 

Il remua les lèvres, elles tremblaient, mais au coût d'un ultime effort, il réussit à prononcer ces trois mots. Trois simples mots qui resteront à jamais gravé dans mon cœur, ces mots que je le croyais incapable de me dire. Il les articula si faiblement que je dus me pencher contre sa bouche d'où commençait à s'échappait du sang pour les comprendre. 

Il remua doucement et sa main se glissa derrière ma tête. Il me dit dans un murmure que je n'oublierai jamais : 

-Je t'aime. . . Ginny 

Je restai figée. Mon frère, il n'avait jamais porté attention à moi, et maintenant il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Sa main tomba sur le sol. Surprise, je relevai la tête pour y croiser ses yeux vides. Sa vie venait de s'échappée de son corps ensanglanté. 

Non! Je hurlai silencieusement toute la douleur, tout le désespoir qui s'était emparé de chaque parcelle de mon corps à l'instant où mon frère avant rendu son dernier souffle. Je n'avais même pas la force de bouger, de pleurer, ni de penser. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je venais de perdre un être cher et que cette personne ne pourrait plus jamais me répéter ces mots qui auraient dû me faire tant plaisir, mais qui ce soir n'avait fait qu'empirer mon accablement. 

Mes larmes que j'avais tant retenues coulèrent librement sur mon visage. C'est moi qui aurai vu ses yeux vides et son visage inanimé la dernière. Je me poserai toujours la même question: " Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se termine avec moi pour seule compagnie ? " Pourquoi es-tu mort dans mes bras Ron? Pourquoi? Je te hais tellement. J'ai ton corps couvert de sang dans mes bras! Je te haïs Ron, je te haïs, je te haïrai toujours. Que vont dire les autres? Ron, tes mots résonnent dans ma tête, ils résonneront toujours au point d'en devenir folle. 

Jamais je ne pourrai les sortir de mon esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me dises cela avant de mourir? Pour que je me sente coupable ou quoi? Tu n'aurais jamais dû, et je te déteste pour cela. Tu me laisses avec moi pour seule compagnie… ainsi que ces trois mots. Seulement cela! J'aurais de loin préféré ne jamais entendre ces brides de paroles et te garder pour toujours, mais non, il fallait que tu meures! 

Et ça, Ronald Weasley, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. J'ai ton corps dans mes bras, ton corps au regard malade comme un enfant que l'on aurait tué. Comme un chaton roux qu'on aurait retrouvé mort. Ron, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? Tu ne voulais jamais t'occuper de moi, et là, juste avant que ta vie ne s'échappe de toi, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Mais Ron, que vais-je faire? Un autre bruit me fit sursauter. La porte d'entrée vient de s'ouvrir. Ron, c'est maman. Je voudrais me réveiller dans ma chambre et me rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et que dans quelques minutes je te serrai dans mes bras. Ron, tu me manques déjà. 

Jamais je ne t'oublierai. Je te le promets. Je levai alors mes yeux qui ressemblaient maintenant à deux océans vers la porte dès que j'entendis un cri déchirant. Ma mère, tremblante tel une feuille soumise au vent féroce d'automne se tenait là. Je resserrai ma prise sur Ron, ne voulant en aucun cas le lâcher, comme si je craignais que ce qui restait de lui ne disparaisse si je n'y touchais plus, comme un mirage qui trépasse lorsqu'on ne le regarde plus. 

Comme un miracle dans un désert remplit de sable cruel, comme lorsque l'on est assoiffé et que l'on voit une source remplit d'eau fraîche. Ron, j'ai vu ta vie s'enfuir de toi où je ne pouvais te suivre. Tu es parti sur un chemin d'enfer trop petit pour moi. Tu m'as fuit comme la peste dans un monde de désespoir. Maman, qui hurlait toujours, s'approcha de nous en disant que c'était impossible. Elle voulut m'arracher de toi, mais je ne cessais de regarder ton visage mort. Je ne voulais te quitter pour ne plus jamais te voir. Maman croyait que je t'avais tué, moi. Je me mis à hurler ma rage, et je me jetai littéralement sur ton corps sans vie. 

Comment osait-elle ne serait-ce penser que tout cela était de ma faute? Jamais je n'aurais pu me causer autant de mal que cela. Je continuai à hurler à l'injustice de la vie. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te rejoindre dans ce long couloir qui sépare la vie de la mort, ce couloir qui conduit vers le bonheur. Tu m'as laissé seule dans ce monde si cruel, si dénué de sens. Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis à ta place, dans tes bras. Oui, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais au moins je ne serais pas là à hurler au désespoir tel un loup-garou qui hurle à la lune. 

Je restai là ensuite, ma voix cassée, je restais à te fixer, couchée sur ton corps à moitié mutilé. Je ne sentais plus ton cœur battre. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui t'était arrivé, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. En relevant mes yeux d'azur, je vis mon père bouche-bée ainsi que mes deux autres frères jumeaux. Je me levai enfin et arrivai de peine et de misère à détacher mes yeux de ton corps. Je vis les traces de sang qui partaient de ton lit jusqu'à ton bureau pour ensuite revenir au milieu de la pièce. Que t'ait-il arrivé Ron? 

En plus de tout ce qu'il y a déjà, tu me laisses avec un sentiment de doute insupportable. Tu n'aurais pas pu au moins t'arranger pour nous laisser un indice de ce qui s'est passé? Je ne vivrai plus jamais de la même façon. Je ne regarderai plus jamais les gens de la même façon. Je me dirai à tout moment que ces personnes pourraient bien être celles qui ont prit un couteau et t'ont tranché la gorge sans aucun remord pour que ta vie s'écoule de par la fente ainsi créée. 

J'ai vu les yeux du reste de notre famille faire le lien entre toi mort et moi toute tremblante. Je ne savais que faire, quoi leur dire. Maman était en état de choc et me bombardait de questions. Mais la seule chose que je pus lui dire, c'est que je ne savais rien. Je t'ai trouvé près de la mort et c'est ainsi que nous vivrons. Il y a quelqu'un un jour qui m'a dit que rien ne faisait revenir les morts. 

Et malheureusement, rien n'est plus vrai que cela. Les âmes des personnes décédées restent prisonnières dans l'au-delà, tel des lions en cage, pour toujours, sans possibilité d'issue ou de retour vers la réalité des vivants. 

Tu as fuit la vie dans mes bras, Ron. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu puisses me dire ce qui c'est passé. Les Aurors ont fait des enquêtes dans ta chambre, ton corps m'a été enlevé injustement. Ils ont dit que c'était des Mangemorts qui t'avaient tué. Harry est fou de rage et a juré devant tout le monde qu'il te vengerait. Demain, ce sont tes funérailles . . . 

Oui, et c'est à ce moment que je saurai totalement que tout cela est vrai. Que plus jamais je ne pourrai te parler, me disputer avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras… Mais surtout, surtout, je saurai que plus jamais tu ne pourras me répéter ces trois mots venant de toi et que j'avais attendus toute ma vie, mais qui me hanteront maintenant pour toujours. Oui, tout sera fini. À tout jamais. 

~*~*~*~ 

_J'ai vu ses yeux la dernière,_   
_Pourquoi fallait-il,_   
_Que tout se termine,_   
_Avec moi pour seule compagnie?_   
_J'ai voulu crier ma rage,_   
_De voir ses yeux vides et son,_   
_Visage inanimé dans mes bras._   
_Ces derniers mots étaient pour moi,_   
_Simplement pour dire qu'il,_   
_M'appréciait depuis toujours._   
_Avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux,_   
_Sur sa vie et qu'il prenne,_   
_La fuite où je ne peux le suivre._   
_Il m'a dit trois mots,_   
_Qui me hanteront toujours._   
_Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait,_   
_Son cœur cessait de battre,_   
_Et dans mes bras sa,_   
_Vie se terminait._   
_Pourquoi fallait-il que,_   
_Tout se termine,_   
_Avec moi pour seule compagnie?___

_~*~*~*~_

Voilà! Si vous aimez, on fera peut-être un autre chapitre sur les funérailles. Donc, si vous ne nous laissez pas de commentaire, c'est que vous ne voulez pas la suite, c'est ça? ^^ Donc, svp, encouragez-nous un petit peu!! Oh, une dernière chose, le poème vient de Saria et non de moi! ^-^ 

_Bisoux!___

_Saria___

_et___

_Fany_


End file.
